


Fleeting Summer Dream

by serpenterouge



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, POV Original Character, Wishes, Wishful Thinking, opposite poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpenterouge/pseuds/serpenterouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something that I wrote one day when I was staring at the beach goers and swimmers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Summer Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really a story,its called an opposite poem from what I understand. It is really short but I hope you will like it nevertheless.

Like a fleeting dream our gazes met, you smiled at me.

You smelled like warm sands and sea water and then you moved on waving good bye.

We didn't even exchange names but for one moment you were only mine.

Like a fleeting dream of summers long past and will never return.

On beaches that stretch endlessly, for you I wait.

To you I left an array of coral and sea shells a trail to guide, if ever you returned.


End file.
